la historia de sei
by slayer08
Summary: este fic tratara de la historia de un chico llamado uchiha sei que pasar por diferentes etapas en su vida y conocer gente que lo apoye y lo ayude para evitar caer en la maldición del odio aunque el al llegar la aldea nota que su voluntad y la voluntad de fuego son parecidas -advertencia personaje principal oc-


**Bueno este es mi primer fic así que les pido paciencia y disculpas ya que tal vez tenga faltas ortográficas también quiero pedirles que le den una oportunidad a este fic**

 **Discleimer: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden y Naruto Gaiden le pertenecen a kishimoto**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **EL personaje principal es OC**

 ***************** _ **/**_ **************** es cambio de escena o ubicación**

" _ **gracias"**_ **= pensamientos**

 **kakashi menciono algo en el epilogo en shippuden acerca que ara un viaje para recordar un poco el pasado o algo por el estilo y en naruto gaiden se le ve en una posada o algo parecido y le dice a naruto que no lo moleste y en boruto the movie sale, así que hare como que después de los acontecimientos de la película volvió a realizar el viaje**

 **La tierra de la nieve o el país de la nieve como sea que se llame salió en la primera película de En naruto, al final de esta película sakura le pregunta a la princesa que** **si pronto volvería el invierno, pero ella le responde que con los conocimientos aprendidos del generador de calor y los nuevos avances, La Tierra de la Nieve sería conocida como La Tierra de la Primavera. Asi que se le llamara la tierra de la primavera**

 **Esta cronológicamente orientado meses después de los acontecimientos en boruto the movie**

CAPITULO 1

Era de noche y se podía observar a lo lejos una persona con cabello entre blanco y plateado algo alto que cubría la mitad de su cara con una máscara y tiene una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, a simple vista no parecía que el peliplateado hubiera cambiado mucho, esta persona camina por un bosque que se encontraba cerca de un pueblo en la tierra de la primavera

-Ah… esto me trae muchos recuerdos-dijo el peliplata, que tenía una mirada tranquila mirando hacia el cielo nocturno que era cubiertos por varias estrellas mientras seguía caminando pudo distinguir un pueblo _–"veré si hay una posada pero….. Primero comeré algo"-_ pensó el peliplata mientras se tocaba la pansa ya que empezaba a hacer ruidos rasos

A llegar a la entrada del pueblo pudo observar que había varias casas locales y a civiles caminando una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios detrás de su máscara, después de la guerra ninja hubo un tiempo de paz que hasta el momento sigue asi y el espera que siga asi pudo percatarse que había llegado enfrente a un local de dangos y se adentró en el humilde local

-me puede dar una orden de dangos por favor-dijo kakashi al señor que seguramente era el dueño del lugar

-si enseguida-dijo el señor

Después de unos minutos apareció el señor y deposito la orden de dangos frente al peliplata que estaba sentado en una mesa

-aquí tiene-dijo el señor

-gracias-dijo el peliplata

Mientras el kakashi comía pacíficamente ,un par de minutos después apareció un muchacho de aparentemente una edad aproximada de 12 años, piel clara ojos de un color gris oscuro casi negro y cabello color azul (Nota: su tono de cabello es igual que el de Jellal Fernández de fairy tail si no saben quién es busque una imagen de el ) el chico poseía unas facciones finas en el rostro que lo hacen ver como un joven guapo y sexy pero a la vez le daba un toque angelical e inocente en conclusión le daba un aire de lindura ,iba vestido con un ramera color gris ,pantalones negros y las típicas sandalias ninja color negro

-¡VIEJO BUENAS NOCHES DAME 5 ORDENES PORFAVOR – dijo el muchacho con una tranquilidad pero a l vez muy entusiasta e impaciente mientras camina hacia el señor

Al peliplata y al señor se les escurrió un gota de sudor estilo anime por la forma en la que el chico se dirigió al señor, aunque kakashi se acordó de su ex alumno rubio e imperativo ya que el chico le recordó en la forma que el era o mas bien es cundo llegaba a ichiraku para comer su preciado ramen ,como el le decía

-ah seikai-kun 4 órdenes ya van ….hmnm pero como veo que llevas 4 supongo que les llevaras a los otros- dijo el señor

-ah? ….. es cierto los otros …..entonces que sean 8 ordenes viejo-dijo seikai mientras que al señor y kakashi se les escurrió una gota de sudor por ser despistado y desconsiderado

-ah….tu nunca cambias-dijo el señor ante lo dicho el peliazul se rasco la mejilla apenado con su dedo índice al pasar un par de minutos el señor le entrego el pedido al chico

-aquí tienes-dijo el señor

-gracias-dijo seikai el muchacho al darse l vuelta e ir a las salida kakashi que estaba comiendo su ultimo dango casi se atraganta con lo que vio que el chico tenía en su espalda a ser más precisos se fijó en la insignia que tenía la ramera y no era cualquier insignia nop ,era nada mas y nada menos que la insignia del clan uchiha pero cuando se recuperó el chico y no estaba

" _el chico es… un ..uchiha?"_ pensó kakashi después le dio al señor el dinero y le pregunto sobre el chico

-mnmn el chico que vino se llama seikai ¿verdad? –dijo kakashi

-ah si seikai es un buen joven-dijo el señor

-de casualidad no sebe su apellido?-dijo kakashi

-ahora que lo menciona no lose , solo se que vive con sus hermanos adoptivos….. por que la pregunta?-dijo el señor con desconfianza

-es que me recuerda alguien y quería saber si tenia un perecido con esa persona-dijo kakashi

-ah. comprendo-dijo el señor

kakashi se dirigio l salida del local y se dirigio a una posada que estaba cerca pidió una habitación y cuando entro en esta dejo sus cosas en un lugar y se costo en el futon _"creo que tendré que hablar con sasuke acerca del niño" pero tendré que estar seguro"_ pensó kakashi mientras serraba sus ojos

************************* _/_ **********************************

Seikai caminaba con la bolsa donde estaba su pedido de dangos ,tenia una sonrisa sincera y de felicidad ,por que cuando llegara a casa comería sus preciados dangos, estaba algo lejos de donde se encontraba el pueblo por eso compraba mucho bueno aparte que le encantas los dangos ,poco a poco se logra ver una casa mas bien perecía una cabaña de dos plantas se acercó lo suficiente para abrir l puerta y entrar en la caña, el interior de la cabaña no era muy lujosa pero se behia comoda estaba la sala con sillones que parecían muy cómodos enfrente de los sillones había una chimenea

-tadaima-dijo seikai mientras caminaba a lo que parecía ser un comedor y deposito la bolsa en la mesa

-okaerinasai-dijo una voz y de repente una joven de aproximadamente 12 años salio,esta chica tenía el cabello rojo lacio que le llega a media espalda con unos ojos color miel,sus facciones son muy finas y bellas en resumen una chica muy linda

-oye kazumi … donde esta el vagabundo- pregunto seikai mientras que buscaba con la mirada a alguen

A kazumi se le hincho una vena en la frente mientras un aura obscura y siniestra se posó en ella mientras camina hasta quedar enfrente de seikai

-mieerrrrrrdaaa-murmuro bajo seikai ,que veía algo atemorizado a kazumi aunque no lo demostrara con la mirada

-sei-chan que te he dicho de decirle vagabundo a kenta-dijo kazumi mientras le jala MUY fuerte la oreja a seikai

-ya suéltame… me arrancaras la oreja ah… lo siento kazumi no le dire asi….-dijo seikai mientras la pelirroja le soltaba le oreja, que estaba roja a mas no poder y seikai se tallaba la oreja _"pinche salvaje casi me deja sin oreja …."_ Se queja el peli azul

-traje dangos- dijo el peliazul

-es un verdadero milagro que te acordarás de nosotros ya que cuando se trata de tus preciados dangos normalmente no traes para nosotros-dijo la pelirroja,de repente se esucho el ruido de la puerta l ser habierta y entro en la sla un chico de la misma edad que kazumi y sei , el chico tiene el cabello color rojo unos ojos de color violeta y vestía una camisa verde-azulada arriba de esta traía a los que precia ser un suéter de rayas negras y gris pantalón negro y sandalias ninja en cuanto sus a las facciones de la cara eran algo parecidas a las de kazumi aunque un poco mas toscas

-buenas noche-saludo el chico muy feliz

-hola kenta al fin llegas vamos comer de un vez-dijo kazumi

-ok- dijieron kenta y sei mientras que todos toman sus respectivos asientos

-itadakimsu-dijieron los tres l unisonido,la cena transcurrió de manera normal hablando de lo que hicieron en el dia hasta que terminaron de comer y todos se fueron a sus habitaciones

Sei subió su habitación ,en esta solo había un futon que estaba ubicado enfrente de un muebla que utiliza para guardar su ropa cerca de este mueble esta una mesa y al lado de est hay una ventana, camino lentamente hacia el futon y se acostó poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y se quedó dormido pensando en que hará mañana

************* **************** _/_ ************** ***************

Ya era de dia y se podía observar a sei kazumi y kenta desayunar tranquilmente al terminar de comer sei se levanto y dijo

-me voy a entrenar-y camino hacia la salida de su casa

-yo ire al pueblo-dijo el pelirrojo que tambein se levanta y va haci la puerta

-yo me quedare tengo flojera de salir de casa-dijo kazumi mientras los otros dos se les quedaba viendo con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime ante lo dicho

Sei cmino hcia un bosque que tenia grandes arboles y decidio comenzar su entrenamiento

Primero hizo lo que normlmente hacia lagartijas sentadillas abdominales entre otras cosas y decidió practicar un poco de taijutsu se paro puso sus manos enforna de puño y comenzó golpear el tronco de un árbol ,ya estaba algo sudoroso acusa de haber hecho tantas lagartijas sentadillas abdominales entre otras dio un ultimo golpe y con su puños atravesó un poco mas de la mitad del del árbol quedando un hueco

-me parece que fue un bueno golpe-dijo la voz de un hombre

-quien es?- pregunto sei mientras buscaba con la mirada atento, lentamente apareció un hombre de cabellera plateada con un libro naranja que dice "icha-icha-pradise"

-hola – dijo kakashi serrando los ojos dando a entender que sonreía

-quien eres tu?-pregunto sei con un todo de desconfianza

-yo me llamo kakashi hatake-dice el peliplata que serraba su libro y lo puso en su bolsillo

-hmnm kakashi hatake me suena ese nombre hmnmn-dice sei pensativo pero sigue alerta

-tranquilo solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas-dijo kakashi

-a espera ya recordé tu nombre tu eres el sexto hokage- dice sei sorprendido dejando tras la desconfinza y dejo su guardia

-asi es-dice kakashi mientras infla su pecho con orgullo

-ok siendo así dígame que quiere-dice sei con una pequeña sonrisa

-ok tu eres un uchiha-dice kakashi mirándolo fijamente

-de donde saca eso-dice sei sudando frio

-bueno primero de tu insignia con el abanico e tu espalda-dice kakashi y kai se voltea a ver el abanico en su espalda y maldice por lo bajo

-segundo tu chakra es igual al que tienen los uchiha ,solo que también hay otra esencia supongo ,que es al clan al cual pertenece tu madre ,no importa no te preocupes no te are daño o algo por el estilo, solo quiero conversar te pare- dice kakashi mientras extiende su mano para que sei la tomara y las estrecharan

-ok le creo-dice sei que al ver que las palabras de kakashi eran sinceras estrecha su mano, después de separar sus manos deciden sentarse en el pasto y comienzan el interro digo platica

-que quieres saber-dice el peliazul de manera calmada

-no se hmnnm primero presente y luego lo are yo te parece-dice kakashi y sei asiente con la cabeza

-mi nombre es Sei Uchiha tengo 12 años- dice sei de manera tranquila

-mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake tengo mnmn no te importa mi edad-dice el peliplata a lo que sei se le resbalo una gota estilo anime por su nuca-dime sei tienes padres hermanos tíos o algún pariente – siguió kakashi con las preguntas

-bueno yo….no….tengo padres …..ellos murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño ni siquiera los recuerdo-dice sei de manera un poco triste bajando la mirada al pasto haciendo que kakashi se sienta apenado por sacar el tema ya que el sabe lo que las personas sufren por no tener padres o no convivir mucho con ellos después de todo sus dos alumnos y el pasaron por eso-en cuanto a hermanos tengo dos ..mnmn …bueno no son mis hermanos de sangre pero desde hace años que vivo con ellos y los quiero como si lo fueran-dice sei que de sus lbios slio una pequeña sonrisa al recordar a los mellizos

-ok quiero proponerte un trato-el peliplta lo mira los ojos y dice- el trato consiste en que te muden la aldea de la hoja ya que ahí viven dos miembros del clan uchiha y sería peligroso que tu estuvieras solo aquí ya que alguien podría querer tus ojos y si estas en konoha estarás más seguro-termino de decir kakashi

-bueno …primero yo me puedo cuidar solo y eso de querer quitarme mis ojos ya ha pasado por que ya desperté el sharingan hace años aunque también quiero cuidar de mis amigos no quiero que por llegar mi le puedan hacer algo a ellos hmnmn….ok…..acepto el trato solo con una condición-dice sei-pero con una condición-

–cuál es tu condición- Kakashi suspira resignado

-que mis amigo también se van conmigo-dice sei decidico

-ok ya que-dice el peliplata

" _solo tengo que hacer que kazumi acepte"_ el pelizul se estremeció al pensar en kazumi porque cuando se enoja arde Troya o bueno lo que se encuentre más cerca de ella

-bueno invítame a comer que tengo hambre ya son las 2:00 de la tarde-dice kakashi mirando a sei

" _que? Yo nunc le dije que ah ya que ya me acostumbre a las personas que se auto invitan a algo asi aprovecho y que el le diga a kazumi que hay que mudarnos u.u"_ al peliazul le parecio buena idea –ok te invito comer en mi casa-dice sei

" _o.O yo creí que me mandaría por un tubo ….ahora que lo pienso no se parece los del clan uchiha bueno es serio y tranquilo pero no es amargado en eso me recuerda a sarada tal vez la genética de su madre su salvo de ser un margado"_ pensó el ex kage

Sei lo guio hasta su humilde casa,entraron a la casa

-tadaima-dijo el peliazul bajo la mirada de kakashi ya que sintió el chakra de dos personas que correspondían a un clan bastante familiar para el peliplata

-okanerinasai-dijo kazumi al salir de la cocina y se sorprendio al peliplata

-a mira invite a un…..este….amigo? a comer-dice sei

-ok mucho gusto señor mi nombre es kazumi uzumaki-dice la pelirroja mientras se acerca al peliplata y se inclina respetuosamente en forma de saludo,

-mucho gusto kazumi, mi nombre es kakashi hatake-dice el peliplata mientras también hace una inclinación en forma de saludo ,aunque ahora confirmo que ella y el otro chakra pertenece al clan uzumaki

-hatake kakashi…us usted es el ninja copia …el sexto hokage –dice kazumi sorprendida

-si asi es –dice kakashi que infla su pecho con orgullo

-kazumi kakashi quiere hablar contigo pero antes comomos-dice el peliazul

-ok siéntense en la mesa ,llamare a kenta-dicho eso kazumi subio las escaleras mientras kakashi y sei se sentaban en la mesa, después bajo kazumi seguida de kenta

-buenas tardes-dice el pelirrojo mientras se sienta enfrente de sei que este esta al lado de kakashi,kzumi se sienta enfrente de kakashi y l laso de su hermano

-itadakimsu- dicen todos l unisonido (nota: La comida ya estaba servida cuando kakashi y sei llegaron) la comid paso normal mente kakashi haciendo algunas preguntas los chicos también hasta que kakashi decidió hablar con ellos acerca de irse a konoha

-bueno,como les explico, verán sei y ustedes se tienen que ir a konoha por seguridad de sei ya que algo le puede suceder por querer tener sus ojos y ustedes son un clan extinto por asi decirlo y tendrin muchos problemas pero en konoha habría seguridad y podrán ser ninjas al servicio de la aldea y que dicen-kakashi dijo seriamente

-por mi esta bien-dice kenta mostrándose emocionado

-hmnmnn….creo…que es lo mejor ….aparte nos vendría bien mudarnos…..de acuerdo aceptamos-dice la pelirroja

-tienen dos días para empacar lo necesario y después nos vamos konoha y que el viaje dudara aproximadamente 5 dias a si gracias por la comida-kakashi despareció en una nube de humo

-ok empaquen lo necesario-dice kazumi

************************* _/_ **********************************

" _Ahora solo tengo que mandar el pergamino sasuke y naruto"_ pensó kakashi que ya había llegado a su habitación en la posada y enviaba un halcón hacia naruto y sasuke informándoles todo

 **Gracias por leer**


End file.
